


A Slight Change of Plans

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12851394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Having forgotten important papers, Arno must go back for them. He ends up finding more than he bargained for.





	A Slight Change of Plans

Making his way up the wall to the balcony, Arno hoped that door would be unlocked. Despite being an expert lock picker, he hated having to mess with them. Too many precious seconds wasted, too many seconds for a guard to surprise him from behind.

Climbing over the ledge, Arno tested the door handle and found he was in luck. Opening the door as quietly as possible, Arno scanned the room for what he needed, documents that would allow him to take care of some local officials who were trying to make trouble for the Brotherhood.

Locating what he needed, he was about to leave when he heard it. A series of loud moans and what also sounded like splashing. Arno knew he should just ignore it, this business with the officials was far more important at the moment. But he couldn’t. Those moans were like a siren’s call to him and he began to carefully make his way towards them.

As he got closer, something caught his eye. On the floor were a series of garments arranged in such as way so that they looked like a trail. Picking one of them up, a most intoxicating scent came to him and he knew that there was no way of backing out now.

Getting closer to a fold out screen, the moans became even louder. Backing up against it, Arno peered around the side and found the source of such delightful sounds and scents: You.

Reclining in a full tub of water with a bit of cloth over your eyes, one hand was gripping the side of the tub while the other was far below, occupied with pleasuring yourself. Rubbing that ever so powerful bundle of nerves with increasing speed, you moans became even louder and proceeded to arouse Arno further.

Quietly removing his gauntlet and his coat, Arno rolled up the sleeve of his tunic and walked around the screen. Kneeling next to the tub, Arno plunged his arm into the water, fingers aching to find your opening. Once he did so, still feeling your own hand nearby, slid two fingers inside you and began massaging your insides with his fingertips. Sensing you were not alone, you let go of your clit and quickly felt what was another person’s thumb take the place of your own fingers.

Not wanting you to lose your momentum, Arno quickly sped up his movements and delighted in making you moan louder than you had before. Watching you move as if possessed, Arno could only imagine the thoughts in your head that led you to such behavior.

Feeling that you were about to cum, Arno bent his head down to your ear and commanded “That’s my good girl. Cum for me.” Biting his lip at the sound of your screams, he watched with immense pleasure as you let go completely and came all over his fingers.

Kissing you gently, he said “So this is what you get up to when I’m not around. Such a naughty girl you are.”

“Your one to talk, Mister “Wear the tightest pants possible to show off my ass” You replied taking the cloth off of your eyes. “I take it you came back for your papers?”

“Yes I left them here again.” Arno admitted.

“Is there any way you can stay longer?” You asked hopefully.

“I’m afraid not Cherie. I’ve delayed too much as is.” Arno said. “But rest assured I shall return when I’m done. “

Taking his arm out of the water, Arno quickly dried it off and put his coat and gauntlet back on. Leaving you with one more kiss, Arno walked back onto the balcony, jumped off and ran to conclude his business. He only hoped that it wouldn’t take too long. He had more important things to do.


End file.
